Concerning signal processing systems it is generally known by way of a manually actuated input module a request signal is emitted, which calls for a desired reaction. Such an input module is as a rule connected upstream from a signal processing module whose output signal is passed to a target module, which then implements the required reaction.
Such known signal processing systems are used in motor vehicle transmission control units. These often complex electronicsystems can be roughly divided into the three modules mentioned above, wherein the input module that calls for the desired reaction and emits a corresponding request signal is a manually actuated gear selector level or drive switch. The target module or actuator can either be part of the signal processing module or partially configured outside it.
The signal processing module lying intermediate in the signal flow is a transmission control unit or contains at least parts of one. Here the transmission control unit can be separately developed or can be developed together with an engine control unit together. The target module and/or an actuator module can both be designed as a component of the signal processing module or also partly outside it.
In such known complex systems, before the output signal from the signal processing module is transmitted to the target module, certain processing steps have to be carried out. Thus, inter alia in a check module the plausibility and admissibility of the signal and the desired reactions of the transmission in the instantaneous driving or movement situation of the vehicle is checked. When this check has been completed, the output signal of the check module authorizes the performance of the steps required to produce the desired reaction.
Downstream from the check module can be connected further modules, which on the whole are interdependent and through which either a signal must pass one after another, or which are at least instructed to act by authorization from one or more other modules.
A disadvantage in this is that despite the use of rapid-switching logic components, hydraulic shift elements etc., the behavior of the system as a whole can be subjectively perceived by the operator as sluggish. This can lead to dissatisfaction with or even reluctance to use technical equipment fitted with such signal processing systems and to unpleasant situations, for example if in road traffic a particularly rapid gear change or the particularly rapid engagement of a gear is desirable, but because of the sluggishness of the system this only happens after a time delay that is perceptible by the operator.
Against this background the purpose of the present invention is to provide a signal processing system with more rapid signal processing, which avoids the above-mentioned disadvantages and leads to the more rapid implementation of the desired reaction with equal reliability. In addition it aims to provide a method for carrying out rapid signal processing in a signal processing system, which avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.